


Cover for "C8H10N4O2 (The Building Block of Love)" by die_traumerei

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "C8H10N4O2 (The Building Block of Love)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "C8H10N4O2 (The Building Block of Love)" by die_traumerei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die_traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [C8H10N4O2 (The Building Block of Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970089) by [die_traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei). 



> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu28Y5eRB).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
